


En attendant la suite : attaque surprise

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [10]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: enfin ils ont retrouvé Cahir. Et en vie.





	En attendant la suite : attaque surprise

Figé par la surprise de ces retrouvailles inattendues, Cahir ne sentit pas venir la créature des brumes qui s'élança d'une butte pour le saisir à la nuque.  
  
Melgar s'élança à son secours en hurlant de désespoir.  
  
Nelgoth marmonna un "bon débarras".  
  
Ghent resta figé face au tragique ironique de la situation. Après tout il était venu uniquement pour prévenir Cahir que les créatures risquaient de venir dans les Hautes Blanches.  
  
Et Feor tenta de se remettre debout pour aller écharper la bestiole. C'était sa grande spécialité et son plaisir après tout.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
